An enterprise resource planning (ERP) system may provide integrated applications and technology to automate many back office functions related to technology, services, and human resources (for example). For example, ERP software may integrate various functions of an operation, such as product planning, development, manufacturing, sales and marketing, in a database application and user interface. Accordingly, an ERP system may have a functionally heavy interface against millions of user entries.